The Little Sailor Merscouts
by Sakura519
Summary: Serena and Mina two blonde Sailor Solider mermaids off on a lifetime adventure with their best friend Amy, and their cat fishes Luna and Artemis. Where they all find true loves with the two Power Rangers Tommy and Billy and Tommy's David Trueheart on the Surface, but they must save the land and sea kingdoms from the two witches Rita Repulsa and Divatox.
1. Chapter 1 The Sailors and the Princes

Seagulls cawed as they flew through the sky while down below a large ship was journeying through the waters on it's way back home while dolphins splashed as the swam through the water.

On the ship were Brother Princes Tommy Oliver and David Trueheart and their loyal butlers Adam and Jason.

Sailors on the ship: I'll tell you a tale

of the bottomless blue

And it's, hey

to the starboard, heave-ho,

Look out, lad

a mermaid be waiting for you

In mysterious fathoms below

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face." Prince David asked as Saba(Tommy's tiny pet tiger) roared.

"A perfect day to be at sea." Prince Tommy told his faithful butler Adam who was hanging over the edge of the ship as he got sea sick.

"Oh, yes, delightful." sighed Adam before he once again got sea sick.

" A fine strong wind and a following sea. Queen Serenity must be in a friendly type mood." one of the sailors told the Indian Prince Brothers causing them to look curiously at the sailor. "Queen Serenity?" Prince Tommy asked curiously.

"Ruler of the MerMoon people, lads. Thought every good sailor knew about her." another sailor told the two princes as he threw fish out of a net.

"Humf, Merpeople from the moon. Tommy, David, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Jason told his charge as he walked down the ship's stairs and down to the bottom floor where Tommy was playing with Saba.

"But it ain't nonsense. It's the truth." the 2nd sailor told Jason as he waved a fish at him.

"I'm tellin' ya! Down in the depths of the ocean they live! Oh!" the 2nd sailor told Adam causing him to back up into the railing as the sailor waved the fish causing him to accidently let go of the fish who then hit Jason in the face and then went back into the water.

Sailors: In mysterious fathoms below


	2. Chapter 2 The Celebration

The little fish then breathed a sigh of relef and then swam deeper into the water, deeper then no human as ever gone before where all kinds of fish, mermaids and mermen were swimming to a shining black kingdom called Sea Moon Palace where a wonderful concert was going to take place.

In the concert hall, merfolk from the moon and sea creatures took their seats as seahorses began to play their noses like trumpets just as a little seahorse swam up to the other seahorses.

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Serenity!" annouced the herald as Queen Serenity rode into the room on a white pearl shell that was being pulled by skellington dolphins causing everyone to cheer.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Sailor Pluto!" annouced the herald as the time guardian sailor senshi mermaid rode into the room on an orange shell with two golden fish

"Whoa!" said Pluto as she guided the goldfish over to Queen Serenity.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Pluto." Queen Serenity told her warrior.

"Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted." Pluto told Queen Serenity as the Moon Queen let go of the dolphin's regins causing her shell to land on a balcony.

"Your Female Warriors, they will be spectacular!" Pluto then told the Queen.

"Yes and especially Venus and don't forget my sweet daughter Princess Serena." Queen Serenity told Sailor Pluto.

"Yes. yes. They have the most beautiful voices. Hmm?" Pluto told the queen and then guided the goldfish to a podium.

"If only they show up for rehearsals once in a while." Pluto told herself as the band began to tune up just as she reached the podium.

Pluto then got out of her shell carriage and then got her music sheets out of the shell and placed them on the podium.

Pluto then floated above the podium and tapped her baton on the podium causing music to begin to play as bubble curtains opened causing three giant clams to rise from the stage.

The rest of Sailor Senshi as the clams opened one by one: Ah, we are the daughters of Solar System

Great Queen Serenity who loves us

and named us well

A mermaid in dark blue as she swam out of her clam: Mercury!

A mermaid in Blue and light Yellow as she swam out of the clam: Uranus!

A mermaid in Red and dark purple as she swam out of the clam: Mars!

A mermaid in green and brown as she swam out of the clam: Jupiter!

A mermaid in black and purple as she swam out of the clam: Saturn!

A mermaid in sea green as she swam out of the clam: Neptune !

The Sailor Soldier Mermaids swam together as two giant clams rose up behind the other clams: And then there are the

youngest in their musical debut.

The Sailor Senshi crowd as they swam around the clam: Our seventh Guardian and Moon Princess

We're presenting them to you

To sing a song Sailor Pluto wrote

Their voices together are like a Melody

As the clam slowly opened they were in horror: Sailor Venus and Princess...*gasps*

Pluto then gasped in shock as the clam opened revealing nothing.

"Venus and Serenity!" yelled Queen Serenity angrily.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Blonde Mermaids and Cats

Meanwhile two young mermaids with golden blonde hair, white skin and blue eyes in White with pink and yellow tail, swam through a skunken ship looking for something new.

"Princess Serena, Mina, wait for us!" yelled two little catfishes named Luna and Artemis as they tried to catch up with their companions who rolled their eyes.

"Luna, Artemis, hurry up!" Serena yelled out.

"You know we can't swim that fast." the two black and white catfishes told Princess Serena and Mina as they swam over to them.

"There it is." Serena happily told her friends as she pointed at a large ship.

"Isn't it fantastic?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get outta here." Luna said.

"Oh! You're both are not getting cold fins now, are you?" Serena sighed and then asked her cat friend who tried to swim off causing her to grab Luna and Artemis tails and then swim closer to the ship.

"Who, us? No way. It's just... It, uh... It looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think we may be coming down with something." said Artemis.

"Yeah, we got this cough." added Luna as she pretended to cough.

"All right, We're going inside. You two can just stay here and watch for sharks." Mina whispered to their cats.

"Ok." Artemis whispered back as Serena and Mina swam into the ship. "Yeah, you go and We'll stay and..." both causing the catfish's eye's to widen in shock.

"What? Sharks?! Girls!" yelled Luna as she and Artemis swam into a port hole and with their tails ending up getting stuck.

"Serena...Mina We can't... I mean... a little help here?!" yelled Luna causing Serena and Mina to turn around and then swim over to their friends.

"Oh, Luna." laughed Serena.

"Mina." whispered Artemis while the blonde duo was trying to free the cats.

"Do you really think there might be sharks around here?"

"Artemis, don't be such a guppy." Mina told her friend.

"We're not guppies." grumbled Artemis as a shark swam behind him and Luna.

"This is great. I mean, We really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner..." Luna told the girls nervously until she came across some old bones.

"Serena!" yelled Luna in fright as they hit a support beam causing some of the ship to fall.

"Oh, are you two okay?" Serena asked the poor frighten catfishes worringly after they slamed right into the girls.

"Yeah sure, No problem ok." said the shaking catfish.

"Shh!" Mina said as she and Serena swam up through the wreakage and then noticed something.

"Oh, my gosh, Oh, my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Mina asked her friend as she swam over to a strange thing.

"Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it?" Luna asked curiously as Serena picked up the strange forks.

"I don't know, but I bet Shane and Batista will." Serena told her friend as Luna noticed something. "What was that?" Artemis asked as a shadow swam behind them.

"Did you hear something?" Luna asked as Serena and Mina swam off to look for more strange things.

"Mmm? I wonder what this one is." Mina asked herself as she picked up another strange thing a smoking pipe and a old car horn and then placed it in her and Serena's bag with the strange forks.

"Girls?" a worried Artemis asked as a large fin appeared behind the little fish.

"Luna, Artemis, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." Serena told her friends as the fin moved revealing a large shark just as both Catfishes turned around.

"Shark!" yelled Artemis in fright as the shark growled and then smashed into the ship.

"Shark! We're gonna die!" yelled Luna as she and Artemis swam around in fright and then crashed into Serena and Mina in order to get away from the shark.

Serena and Mina swam in fright as they knocked over more strange things in order to get away from the shark.

The Blonde mermaid duo then swam through the ship with Luna and Artemis right behind them as the shark tried to eat them.

But as they hurringly swam, the bags drop onto the ship's floor which caused Serena and Mina to quickly turn around, grab their bags and then swim away from the hungry shark.

"Oh, no!" yelled Luna as they found the only way out of the ship was tiny holes. They quickly swam into the hole but Artemis ended up getting stuck causing Mina to push him through the hole as hard as she could.

After Artemis was though the hole, Serena and Mina followed the catfishes out of the ship as they tried to escape the shark which then began to chase them around and around the ship wrecks until the shark got trapped in a hole in an anchor.

"You big bully!" Luna told the shark before she quickly swam away to catch up with her friends who was swimming up to the surface.

"Luna and Artemis, you two really are guppies." Mina giggled.

"We are not." protested the two moon catfishes


	4. Chapter 4 The Human Seagulls

Reminder: Batista and Shane McMahon belong to WWE.

Meanwhile on the surface, Shane McMahon and Dave Batista two black and white half human seagulls was sitting on a rock and looking through mini telescopes the wrong way as they whistled a strange snore.

"Shane!" "Batista!" yelled Mina causing the two human seagulls to wake up look through the mini telescope the wrong way.

"Whoa! Sailor Mermaids off the port bow!" yelled Batista not knowing that Serena, Mina, Luna, and Artemis were floating next to his island.

"Serena and Mina, how you doin', kids?" Shane yelled as he put down his mini telescope.

"Whoa, what a swim." Shane told the two blonde girls in shock.

"Batista, Shane, look what we found." Serena told her friends as she held out their bag.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy..." began Luna before Batista interupted him.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, let us see." Batista told Serena as he and Shane ran over to the girls.

"Oh! Oh! Look at this." said Shane happy as he dug into the Scout's bag and pulled out one of the strange forks.

"Wow. This is special. This is very, very, unusual." Batista told the two blonde mermaids

"What? What is it?" Mina excitedly asked her friend.

"It's a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies, to straighten their hair out or with that round one in case they want a curl out of it." Batista told as he began to twirl the dinglehopper in the air.

"See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and violee. Ya got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over." Batista told his Serena as he handed her back one of the dinglehoppers.

"A dinglehopper." said Serena happily.

"What about those?" Artemis asked as he pointed his fin at the other strange human things.

"Ah! These I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful." said Shane as he picked up the human objects.

"Two branded bulbous snarfblatts." Shane happily told his friends.

"Oh!" said Serena, Mina, Luna, and Artemis in awe.

"The snarfblatt dates to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring." Shane explained as he got real close to Mina.

"So, they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me." Shane explained as he then blew into the snarfblatts causing seaweed to pop out of it.

"Music!" gasped Serena and Mina in shock as they remembered something really important.

"Oh, the concert! Oh, my gosh! My mother's gonna kill us!" Serena yelled at Shane as she grabbed her new human things.

"The concert was today?" Artemis asked in shock.

"We Forgot!" exclaimed Luna

"You could make a little planter out of it." Shane told his friends not knowing about the concert that Serena and Mina had missed.

"We're sorry! We gotta go! Thank you, Batista and Shane!" Serena told her friends before she and Mina dived back into the sea.

"Any time, sweethearts! Any time." Batista and Shane told the blonde duo as they waved good-bye.

Deep in the sea, Serena and Mina quickly swam back to the Sea Moon Palace, not knowing that they were being watching by a pair of eels with glowing eyes that belonged to two horrible seawitchs who were spying on Serena and Mina through the eel's eyes.

"Yes, hurry home, Princesses. We wouldn't want to miss old Mommy's celebration, now, would we?" Rita the evil sea witch asked as she watched the Moon Princess mermaid and her best friend with their cats through a large bubble.

"Ha! Celebration, indeed. Oh, bah! In our day, we had fantastical feasts, when we lived in the palace." snarled Divatox the second Seawitch as she applyed more lipstick to her already red lips which made them even redder.

"And now look at us. Wasted away to practically nothing." sighed Rita as she swam out of the shadow she was hiding in to reveal octopus creatures with Darker Hair and pale skin.

"Banished and exiled and practically starving, while she and her flimsy fish folk celebrate." snarled Divatox as she swam away from the magic bubble.

"Well, we'll give' em something to celebrate soon enough." snarled Rita as she turned around and faced the magic bubble.

"Kunzite! Elgar! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of hers and the warrior of Venus. They may be the keys to Serenity's undoing." Divatox commanded the eels as the two witches began to plot the defeat of Queen Serenity.


	5. Chapter 5 Argument

Meanwhile, at the Sea Moon Castle...

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Queen Serenity told her daughter as Luna and Artemis sighed.

"Your Majesty, it was my fault that we missed the concert." said Venus

"Yes Mom, We're sorry. We just forgot, we.." Serena tried to explain before she was interupted by her mother.

"As a result of your careless behaviors..." began Queen Serenity before she was interupted by Adora.

"Careless and reckless behaviors!" Pluto told Serena and Mina.

"...The entire celebration was, uh.." Queen Serenity tried once more to scold her daughter and her friend before she was interupted by Pluto.

"Well, it was ruined! That's all! Completely destoryed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career." Pluto told the girls.

"Now, thanks to you two, I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Uranus yelled at Serena and Mina causing Artemis to get mad as he swam over to Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto, Princess Serena, and Mina

"But it wasn't all their fault...Uh, well, first, uh, the shark chased us." Artemis nervously stated to the Queen and her advisor.

"Yeah. Yeah. And we tried to... but we couldn't, and he...And he growled...And we... Whoa!" Artemis explained to an unamused Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto.

"And then we were safe." sighed Luna.

"But then this half seagulls came, and it was

"This is this and that is that..." Luna then explained before he was interupted by Queen Serenity who eye's widen in shock.

"Half Seagulls?" Queen Serenity asked causing Luna to gasp and Artemis covered her mouth.

"Blabbermouth." he chirped quietly

"What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you?" Queen Serenity angrily asked her daughter and friend while the cats hid underneath the blonde hair.

"Didn't you?" Queen Serenity then angrily asked.

"Nothing happened." Serena told her mother.

"Oh, Serena, how many times must we go through this?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter.

"You two could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!" Queen Serenity told her daughter.

"Mom, they're not barbarians." Serena yelled at her Mother.

"They are dangerous, do you think I want my youngest daughter and one of my warriors being snared by a fish-eater's hook?" Queen Serenity angrily asked her daughter as he put a hand under her chin causing her to move her head away.

"We're both 18 years old, We're not little children anymore." Serena angrily told her mom causing her to get even madder.

"I'm with her on this." Mina angrily protested

"Don't you take those tone of voices with me, young ladies! As long as you two live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Queen Serenity ordered her daughter and her friend.

"But if you would just listen.." Serena tried to tell her mother but she refused and interupted her.

"Not another word!" Queen Serenity ordered as she turned around.

"And I am never...never to hear of the both of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?" Queen Serenity yelled at Serena and Mina who's bottom lip began to tremble as they quickly swam out of the throne room with Luna and Artemis right behind them.

While Queen Serenity sighed as she returned to her throne.

"Hmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swam all over you." Sailor Pluto told a now sadden Queen Serenity.

"Do you think I was too hard on them?" Queen Serenity asked her loyal time advisor.

"Definitely not. Why, if Serena and Mina were my daughters, I'd show her who was boss. None of this flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No, sir. I'd keep them under tight control." Pluto told the queen who had a wonderful idea.

"You're absolutely right, Pluto." Queen Serenity told her friend.

"Of course." said Pluto who had no idea what the Queen was planning.

"Serena and Mina both need constant supervision." Queen Serenity told her friend.

"Constant." agreed Pluto.

"Someone to watch over them, to keep them out of trouble." Queen Serenity then happily told the Time Guardian.

"All the time." agreed Pluto.

"And you are just the Sailor Soldier to do it." Queen Serenity told Pluto causing the time guardian to leave the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6 The Secret Grotto

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenagers." Sailor Pluto told herself as she looked for Serena and Mina who were getting their bag from Luna and Artemis while they looked around to make sure no one saw them.

"Hmm? What are those girls up to?" Sailor Pluto asked as Serena, Mina, Luna, and Artemis quickly swam away from the Palace with Sailor Pluto right behind them.

Amy who had heard the argument swamingly tagged along with them to cheer the girls up.

Soon the blond duo and catfish duo arrived at a hidden blocked cave where Venus moved a large rock and then they all swam quickly swam inside the cave with Amy and Sailor Pluto right behind them.

"Huh?" Sailor Pluto asked curiously as she stayed hidden and noticed that the cave was filled with human stuff.

"Serena and Mina, are you two ok?" asked Amy who came behind the two girls were laying on a curved rock in front of some of their collection.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" asked Mina

"I came to see you and what is this place?" replied Amy

"Thank you and this is our secret cave. Now you must keep it a secret too, ok?" said Mina

Amy looked at a old treasure chest filled with science and arithmetical books.

"I agree if it means I get to read these educational books." said Amy

"That's great, right Serena?" said Luna looking at the sad moon princess

"If only I could make her understand. I just don't see things the way she does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." Serena told her friends not knowing that Pluto was watching everything.

Serena begins to sing.

Serena: All my life I've always wanted to be one day out of the sea.

To explore all around land cities

No more underwater royal attendances

And time look and see

How humans eat and read or live a Normal life.

Without any strife.

Mina: All my life I've always wanted

To have one day on the land,

Spending my afternoon everyday on the sand.

Singing along with the songbirds in perfect Harmony, and no massive training to guard tirelessly.

That would be a hopeful wish for me.

Luna(Spoken):

But you two have to stay here because you can't breathe underwater and you'll be a seafood platter.

They ignored the catfish pets

Serena: What would it be like to be...

Mina: What would it be like to be

To beFree?

From the Sea?

Serena: Free to try all human things!

Mina: Free from endless Ocean Blue

Serena: Free to see the Sky!

Mina: Free to See!

And learn what humans do

Amy(Spoken)Um excuse me, up above do they have all kinds of education where the humans live?

Serena(Spoken)Yes I believe it's they have schools just like we do.

Amy(spoken)Oh yippee, that's good.

Amy:

You would think that Humans are so lucky

That they have so many academic degrees

I'm realizing that everyone go to a place called University

Comes with strings

And Though I am so little

My determination's Bright.

And from above the sea and bask in the sunlight.

Luna: Can't you change your minds?

Serena: Now out of braveness will always be...

Mina and Amy: Soon we'll will forever be

All: Free from the Sea!

All: We pray to the sky and wished to fly

Thousand miles to touch soil that is dry

I could swim away

My conscience tells me stay

My heart inside is telling me to cry.

Serena: I'll remain forever a sea royal

Mina and Amy: and we'll be your friends till the end.

All: All our duties remain with us until the end.

Serena: But I'll never stop dreaming

Mina and Amy: and We'll stop believing

All: So no other negative comment or effects can ever break me...

Together We'll be...

Free from the Sea!

However as soon as the girls stopped singing, Pluto tripped on some human stuff that created a big noise causing them to turn around.

"Pluto!" gasped Serena

"Princess Serena, what are you... How could you... What is all this?" Pluto asked angrily.

"It's, uh... It's just our collection." Mina nervously told Pluto.

"Oh, I see. Your collection, hmm." Pluto told the blonde duo as she held up a hook while a ring was stuck around her neck and her leg was in a thimble.

"If your mother knew about this place, he'd..." Pluto began to yell before Amy stopped her while she got the rest of the human stuff off of her.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Luna and Artemis angrily asked the time guardian.

"Oh please Pluto, she would never understand." Serena begged the Sailor Soldier after she swam over to her.

"Yeah please, don't tell." asked Amy politely

"Besides No one likes a tattletale." said Mina

"Girls, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Pluto softly told Serena and Mina as she began to lead the Moon Princess mermaid and her two inner Sailor Scout Mermaids out of the grotto just as a large shadow passed by over head.

"What do you suppose..." Serena asked as she began to swim over to the shadow.

"Serena?" Pluto asked as Serena swam out of the grotto and over to the shadow with Amy and Mina following her.

"Girls?" Pluto yelled once more as they swam to the surface where fireworks was bursting in the sky near a large ship.


	7. Chapter 7 Party of Ship

Once Serena, Mina, and Amy made it to the surface, they couldn't believe their eyes.

There in the water was a ship with strange lights exploding above it causing the girls to gasp in shock and then giggle.

"Girls, what are you..." Pluto asked as she surfaced and then noticed the strange sight.

"Jumpin' jellyfish!" yelled Pluto in shock just as Serena, Mina, and Amy dived into the water.

"Serena, Mina, Amy?! Please, Come back!" Pluto yelled to the Sailor Soldier mermaids who were swimming all the way to the strange ship.

Once they got to the ship, the girls climbed onto the side until they saw the humans dancing in the ship.

Serena, Mina, and Amy grinned happily as they watched the humans dance in the ship with Saba the white tiger who sniffed the air and almost caught Serena and the others as they quickly moved away from the window.

However when the girls turned to look back through the window, they came face to face with Saba and some other of his animal friends, Sam the Falcon and Jacob the Siberian wolf dog.

The Falcon softly rubbed its feathers affectionly on Mina and both Saba and Jacob both licked Serena and Amy just as a man whistled.

"Saba! Here, boy!" yelled Prince Tommy Oliver causing Saba to leave his new friends behind and then run over to his master.

"Hey, come on Tiger. What ya doin', huh, Saba?" Prince Tommy asked his tiger cub as Saba flew around him and then began to lick Prince Tommy in the face.

"Come on, Saba. Good boy. Good boy." laughed Prince Tommy as Serena watched him.

A Whistle was heard and Sam heard his master call for him and left his new friend Mina and perched on Tommy's brother Prince David Trueheart's shoulder.

"Good Falcon." said Prince David as he fed the bird a cracker and Mina was watching him.

As for Jacob, He left Amy to go where his master was reading a chemistry book of Science and Billy stop to look up from the book and pet Jacob and Amy was staring.

Serena, Mina, and Amy had never seen three handsome and quite sexy humans before in their lives, and for the first time they were starting to fall in love.

"Hey there, sweeties! Quite a show, eh?" Batista yelled as he flew over to the Sailor Mermaids.

"Batista, be quiet. They'll hear you."Amy quietly warned the half human bird.

"Ooh, I got ya. I got ya." Batista told her as he landed in the water next to Serena.

"We're bein' intrepidaceous. We're out to discover!" Batista said quietly and then yelled causing Mina to grab him by the beak.

"We've never seen humans this close before." Serena told Batista as they watched the two Princes Tommy and David playing flutes while Saba and Sam danced around them.

Billy was reading to Jacob many books about the ocean.

"Oh, they are very handsome, isn't they?" Amy asked as the girls crossed her arms and then layed their heads down on their arms.

"I don't know, they look kind of like fierce animals to me." Batista told them as he thought she was talking about Saba, Sam, and Jacob.

"Not those ones." laughed Serena as she grabbed Batista by his head and then pointed him at Billy and Princes Tommy & David.

"The two playing the snarfblatts and reading a scroll." Amy told the half human bird.

"Silence, Silence." Adam told the sailors as he walked over to Princes Tommy/David and Zero/Sam.

"It is now our honor and privilege to present our esteemed Princes Tommy Oliver and David Trueheart and with very special, very expensive, very large birthday presents." Jason told everyone on the ship as he showed them two large gift wrapped objects.

"Ah, Adam and Jason, ya softies, you shouldn't have." Prince Tommy happily told Adam as he patted him on the back while everyone clapped their hands.

"I know. Happy Birthday, Tommy and David." Adam happily told the prince as one of the sailors took the tarp off of the gifts to reveal two very large statues of Tommy and David dressed like two warrior princes with swords in their hands while putting one foot each one a circle with a T and a D on it causing everyone to gasp in shock while Tommy and David looked at it in disgust and Saba growled at them.

Even the Sam the Falcon screeched in disgut.

"Uh, gee, Adam..it's, uh, ... It's really somethin'." Prince David told his brother's advisor as he walked over to the statues.

"Yes, we commissioned it ourselves. Of course, we had hoped it would be a wedding present." Jason told Prince David.

"Ha-ha, come on, Jase. Don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for Princess Katherine Hillard?" Prince Tommy asked as he walked over to the side of the ship causing Serena and the girls to hide once more.

"And what about me not falling Princess Trini?" said Prince David

"Oh come on Tommy and David, it isn't us alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girls." Adam told Tommy and David who had climbed onto the side of the ship.

"Oh, they're out there somewhere. We just haven't found them yet." Tommy told Adam as Serena and the girls listened from the side of the ship while making sure they weren't seen.

"Oh, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Jason told Prince David while Mina smiled.

"Believe us Adam and Jason when I find them, We'll know. Without a doubt, it'll just... bam...hit us, like lightning." Prince David told Adam as thunder was heard and lightning lit up the sky causing the two Princes and the two advisors to look at the sky worringly as the wind began to pick up.


	8. Chapter 8 The Storm

"Hurrican a-comin'!" yelled one of the sailors.

"Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" yelled another sailor as everyone did as they were told including Prince Tommy as lightning flashed faster and faster while thunder boomed louder and louder as the wind blowed harder and harder causing the waves to become more and more dangerous for the ship.

"Whoa, The wind's all of a sudden on the move here! Yo, Girls!" yelled Batista as he was pulled into the air and away from the ship while the sailors tried their best to get the ship through the storm but it was no use as the waves crashed into the ship causing Serena Mina and Amy to fall into the water just as lightning struck the sail causing the ship to catch on fire.

"Look out!" Prince David warned the sailors as a huge tide hit the ship causing it to crash into a rock causing many men and the Prince Tommy and David statues to fall over board.

"Adam and Jason, Hang on!" yelled Prince David as he pulled Adam onto a lifeboat just as Saba and Jacob who was still trapped on the ship to bark and roar causing Prince Tommy and Billy to look up.

"Saba! Jacob!" yelled Prince Tommy and Billy worringly knowing that they couldn't leave their pets behind. So the Princes and Billy dived into the water, climbed onto the burning ship and then ran over to the dog and tiger cup who were trapped.

"Fly, Boys!" Prince David yelled at his dog who was scared.

"Come on, boys! Fly! You can do it, Jacob and Saba!" Prince Tommy yelled causing the pets to fly into Prince David's arms causing the princes and best friend to carry them off of the ship.

However Prince Tommy ended up getting his foot caught in a broken plank causing him to throw the pets over board.

"Tommy! David! Billy!"yelled Jason worringly as Saba and Jacob flew over to him just as the ship exploded causing the sailors, Jason and Adam to look at the destoryed ship in horror while Serena, Mina, and Amy transformed into Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus and swam through the water to look for the missing princes and the best friend who were unconcious and holding onto pieces of broken wood.

The princes and Billy then fell into the water causing The Sailor Merscouts to dive down after them and then drag hem up to the surface and then onto the land near the brother Princes Tommy and David's castle where they laid next to them to make sure they were okay


	9. Chapter 9 Time after time

"Are They... dead?" Sailor Moon worringly asked Shane who had landed next to them.

"It's hard to say." Shane told her as he ran over to Prince Tommy's feet and then lifted up his foot.

"Oh, I...I can't make out a heartbeat." Shane sadly told Sailor Moon.

"No, look! They're breathing." Sailor Moon happily told her friend as she reached out to touch Prince Tommy's face and caressing his pants.

"They're so beautiful." Sailor Venus then told her friend as she touched Prince David's long hair and muscles.

"I agreed." chimed Sailor Mercury caressing Billy's soft face and chest.

Then the girls began to sing as they lifted each a guy's head just a bit.

Serena: Lying in the sand we hear the waves crashing And think of you.

Mina: Watching through the Ocean, we're wondering if you're ok.

Amy: You said go slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds

(A wave then crashed onto a rock leaving behind Pluto, Luna, and Artemis who heard the Sailor Merscouts singing causing Pluto's jaw to drop in shock causing Batista to fly over to Pluto and close her mouth.)

All: If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

Time after time

(As they sang, the sun began to break through the clouds causing the two Princes and the Blue Power Ranger to slowly wake up.)

Suddenly Jacob's barking filled the air causing The Sailor Merscouts to sneak a kiss on their foreheads and return to the sea.

"Tommy, David, Billy!" yelled Jason and Adam as he followed Jacob, Sam, and Saba over to the princes and Billy.

"You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Jason asked Prince Tommy as he helped him up.

"Three girls rescued us. They...They were singing. They had the most beautiful voices." Prince Tommy told Adam as he and David slowly walked around the beach and then colasped in Jason and Adam's arms.

"Ah Guys, I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater." Adam told his friends.

"Off we go. Come along, Jacob and Saba." Adam told Prince Tommy/David and Saba/Zero as he began to help the Prince Brothers walk back to the castle.

"We just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Pluto told the Sailor Merscouts as she, Luna/Artemis and Pluto hid near an odd shaped rock.

"The Moonsea Queen will never know. You won't tell her. I won't tell her. I will stay in one piece." Pluto told Luna just as the Sailor Merscouts layed on the rock and began to sing.

Serena: You said go slow

Mina: I fall behind

Amy: The second hand unwinds

They sat as they pushed themselves up on the rock

All: If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

A wave crashed behind them

Time after time!


	10. Chapter 10 The Sea Witches's plan

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. We can't stand it. It's too easy." laughed Rita as she and Divatox watched everything that happened through their magic bubble."The children are in love with some humans. And not just any human, It's those Power Brats and that brother prince!'

Oh her Mommy will love that." chuckled Divatox as she swam over to one of the corners in their hideout.

"Queen Serenity's headstrong, lovesick girls would make charming additions to our little garden." Rita told Divatox as they looked at a large group of polyps that were once merwomen and mermen and then began to laugh.

"Serena dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Lita told the Moon Princess causing Serena to happily hum as she swam out of one of the rooms and over to a vanity.

"What is with them lately?" Rei asked the Sailor Soldiers as Serena, Amy, and Mina fixed their hair and then each picked up a sea flower, smelled it and then swam to the doorway where they bumped into her mother.

"Oh Morning, Mommy." Serena happily told her mother.

"Good morning, your majesty" said Amy and Mina as they all placed a flower in her hair and then happily swam out of the room while still humming.

"Well!" chuckled Queen Serenity as she and her guardians swam out the room to watch Serena and her best friends.

"Boy, they got it bad." Uranus told them.

"What? What do they got?" Queen Serenity worringly asked her Sailor guardians.

"Isn't it obvious, Your Highness? Serena, Amy, and Mina are in love." Lita told her Queen happily.

"My Daughter and her friends, In love?" Queen Serenity asked as she took the sea flowers off of her hair.


	11. Chapter 11 Under the Sea

"OK. So far, so good." Pluto told herself as she paced on a low rock.

"I don't think the queen knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Pluto told herself while Serena and Mina picked at some sea flowers petals apart while laying on a rock above the worried time guardian.

"They love us." sighed Serena as she plucked a petal off of a sea flower.

"Mmm, They love us not." said Mina as she plucked a petal off of a sea flower.

"They loves us, We knew it!" laughed Serena and Mina happily as Pluto swam over to her.

"Blondies, stop talking crazy." Pluto told Serena and Mina.

"We've got to see them again...tonight. Shane knows where he lives." Serena told Mina as she didn't listen to Sailor Pluto.

"Girls, please!" Pluto told Serena and Mina as she grabbed onto tail to try and get them to stop.

"Will you get your head out of the clouds and back into the water where it belongs?" Pluto told the blonde mermaids.

"We'll swim to their castle, then Luna and Artemis will splash around to get his attention. And then we'll go.." Mina began to excitedly explain before she was interupted.

"Down here is your home, Girls, listen to me!" Pluto told Serena and Mina as she swam in front of the mermaids.

"The human world...It's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. " Pluto told the blonde girls as they sat down on a curved rock while Pluto began to sing.

Pluto: The seaweed is always greener

in somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things around you

(As Pluto sang, a school of rainbow fish swam around Serena and Mina causing them to smile as they floated in the water and then returned to the rock.)

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Pluto as she danced: Darlings, it's better

down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devoting full time

to floating under the sea

Pluto then swam over to a lobster who was playing a group of clams like they were a xylophone.

Pluto and the lobster as they played the clams: Down here all the fish is happy

Pluto: As off through the waves

they roll, yeah

Pluto and the lobster: The fish on the land ain't happy

Pluto said as a Old fish in a bubble floated over to Serena and Mina who looked worried: They sad 'cause they in the bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

(Serena and Mina looked worried as Pluto swam over to her and sang.)

One day when the boss get hungry

Old fish after the bubble popped causing himt to land on a rock: Guess who's gonna be on the plate

Pluto sang as Serena and Mina was beginning to get bored: Oh, no!

Under the sea

Under the sea

Pluto sang as a group of sea horses swam around Serena and Mina : Nobody beat us, fry us

and eat us in fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Snails after Pluto swam over to them: Under the sea

Under the sea

Pluto: Under the sea

Snails: Under the sea

Pluto: Since life is sweet here

we got the beat here

Naturally

Snails: Naturally

Snails and Pluto: Even the sturgeon and the ray

They get the urge and start to play

Pluto as the other fish begin to play music: We got the spirit

you got to hear it, under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

and they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

The ray, he can play

The ling's on the strings

The trout's rocking out

The blackfish, she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

And, oh that blowfish blow

(As the fish played their music and Pluto sang, Luna and Artemis swam through the different fish ghost to find Serena and Mina who Artemis quickly found and whispered a secret in their ears causing the blonde mermaids to follow him away from Pluto and the other musical fish. )

Pluto who was now dancing on a turtle head: Yeah, Under the sea

Other fish: Under the sea

Pluto: Under the sea

Other fish: Under the sea

Pluto who had jumped off of the turtle and was now riding the sardine: When

the sardine ghost begin the beguine

It's music to me

Other fish: Music it is to me

Pluto: What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

know how to jam here under the sea

Each little slug here

cutting a rug here under the sea

Each little snail here

know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter under the water

Yeah, we in luck here

down in the muck here

Under the sea!

"Serena and Mina?" Pluto then asked as she and the other fish noticed that the Moon Princess and her friends were gone.

"Oh, somebody's got to nail both of those girls fins to the floor." groaned Pluto.


	12. Chapter 12 The Destruction of the Grotto

"Pluto!" yelled the royal herald as he swam over to the time Guardian.

"Pluto, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the Moon sea Queen." the herald told her.

"The Moon Sea Queen?" Pluto asked.

"She wants to see you right away, Something about Serena, Amy, and Mina." the herald told her as he began to tug on Pluto's skirt.

"She knows." gasped Pluto in shock thinking Queen Serenity knew about Usagi's and Mina's secret romance and grotto.

"Hey, let's see now." laughed Queen Serenity as she held the sea flowers in her hand.

"Oh, who could the lucky mermen be?" Queen Serenity happily asked herself as she noticed Sailor Pluto standing in the doorway of the room.

"Come in, Sailor Pluto." Queen Serenity told the Time Guardian as she cleared her throat.

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain clam." Pluto softly told herself and then swam over to the queen.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Pluto asked as she tried to remain calm.

"Pluto, I'm concerned about Serena, Amy, and Mina. Have you noticed they been acting peculiar lately?" Queen Serenity asked the nervous Sailor mermaid.

"Oh! Uh, peculiar?" Pluto asked.

"You know Mooning about, Daydreaming, singing to themselves? You haven't noticed, hmm?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Oh, well, I..." began Pluto before she was interupted.

"Sailor Pluto?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Hmm?" Pluto asked as the Queen motioned for her to swim closer.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." Queen Serenity told the scared time guardian.

"Keeping something?" Pluto gulped.

"About My Daughter and her friends?" Queen Serenity asked causing Pluto's fins to begin to shake.

"Serena, Amy, and Mina?" Pluto nervously asked.

"In love, hmm?" Queen Serenity asked as he pointed his trident at Clover causing the Pluto to confess.

"I tried to stop them, Milady! They wouldn't listen!" whimpered Pluto as she clung onto Queen Serenity's arm.

"I told them to stay away from humans! They are bad! They are trouble!" confessed Pluto.

"Humans? What about humans?" Queen Serenity as she got angry causing the trident with the Silver Crystal to begin to glow as she stood up from her throne.

"Humans?" Pluto chuckled nervously.

"Who said anything about humans?" Pluto asked nervously before Queen Serenity grabbed her.

Amy heard the conversation and Queen Serenity anger so much, that she trembled.

"I've got to warn Serena and Mina." said Amy

Luna, Artemis, why can't you just tell us what this is all about?" Serena asked the Cats as they all swam into the grotto.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Artemis told them as they led her and Mina into the grotto. "Oh Luna, Artemis." Serena and Mina told their friends in shock as she saw the statues of Prince Tommy and Prince David in their grotto.

"Luna, Artemis, you two are the best!" Mina happily told their friends as they hugged them.

"Those look just like them, It even has their eyes." Serena happily told her friends as she swam around the Tommy statue.

"Ditto." said Mina as she swam towards the Prince David

"Why Tommy and David run away with you?" giggled Serena as she pretended the statue was the real Prince Tommy.

"Oh, this is all so...so sudden." Mina told the Prince David statue as she layed her head on the statue's shoulder.

Both girls were laughing as they twirled in the water not knowing that Serena's mother was inside their secret grotto.

Amy swam to the grotto and saw Queen Serenity.

"Oh no, I'm too late!" she said quietly and hid in the shadows

Serena and Mina then gasped in shock as they noticed Serena's mother floating in the shadows.

"Mom?" Serena asked in shock. "I consider myself a reasonable mermaid. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Queen Serenity told Serena and Mina.

"But Mom, We..." Serena tried to explain before Queen Serenity interupted her.

"Is it true you two and Mercury rescued three humans from drowning?" Queen Serenity asked.

"We had to..." Mina tried to explain before Queen Serenity interupted them once more.

"Contact between the human world and Ocean Moon Palace is strictly forbidden Serenity & Venus, you know that! Everyone knows that." Queen Serenity told her daughter and Mina as she began to raise her voice.

"They would have died." Serena told her mother.

"Three less humans to worry about."Queen Serenity raised her voice.

"You don't even know him." Mina told the Queen Serenity.

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters incapable of any feeling..." Queen Serenity told her daughter and warrior.

"They're Power Rangers!" Mina shouted

"And Mom, we love them!" Serena yelled at her mother and then gasped.

"No, Have you both lost your senses completely!?" Queen Serenity gasped in shock and then asked her daughter and her guardian as she began to get madder.

"They are human, You're Sailor/Princess mermaids." Queen Serenity angrily told Serena and Mina who was hiding behind Prince Tommy's and Prince David's statues.

"We don't care." Serena told her Mother.

"So help me Serenity and Venus, I am going to get through to you. And of this is the only way, so be it!" Queen Serenity told her daughter and best friend as she got so mad that she used her trident to destroy all of Serena's and Mina's human things.

"Your Majesty! No! No! Please! Queen Serenity, stop! stop it please!" Mina told her angered Highness as she tried to stop her just as she saw the statues causing her to swam over to her and grab her arm.

"Mommy, no!" yelled Serena as Queen Serenity destoryed the statues breaking his daughter's and her friend's hearts causing both Serena and Mina to lay on the rock and sob for the destruction of their secret grotto and the statues.

As Queen Serenity sadly swam out of the grotto knowing that she had done a terrible thing to her daughter and her warrior while Pluto, Amy, Luna, and Artemis watched sadly.

"Girls, I didn't mean..." began Pluto as she crawled over to the sobbing blonde duo while Amy swam behind her.

"Just go away, Pluto! You've enough damage to them!" yelled Amy in anger expelling the time guardian out of the Grotto, causing Pluto to sigh sadly as she turned away while Amy looked heartbrokenly at her friends and stood by them.


	13. Chapter 13 Evil Eels

Poor Serena and Mina left to cry heartbrokenly in the remains of their grotto not knowing that they were being watched by Kunzite and Elgar who swam into the grotto and over the moon princess and her best friends.

"Poor children, Poor sweet children. They have a very serious problem." Kunzite told Elgar as they swam over to Serena and Mina causing them to stop crying and face the eels.

"If only there was something we can do." Elgar told his friend.

"But there is something." Kunzite told Elgar.

"Who...Who are you?" Amy asked the two eels as she tried to calm Serena and Mina down.

"Don't be scared." Kunzite told Amy as he swam up to her.

"We represent someone who can help you." Elgar told Serena and Mina as he swam over to Kunzite.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Kunzite then told the princess and her friends as he swam around them.

"Just imagine, you and your princes together forever." Kunzite and Elgar told Serena, Mina, and Amy at the same time.

"We don't understand." Serena told them as she looked at them worringly.

"Rita and Divatox has great powers." Kunzite told Serena. "The sea witch?" Amy and Mina gasped in shock at the mention of Rita and Divatox the sea witches who were banished from the Moonsea Kingdom.

"Why, that's...We couldn't possibly. No! Get out of here, Leave us alone!" Serena and Mina told themselves in shock and then angrily told the eels before they layed back down on the rock.

"Suit yourself." Kunzite told the blonde duo.

"It was only a suggestion." Elgar told them as he and Kunzite began to swim out of the grotto.

But as they left, Elgar knocked a piece of the broken statues over to Serena and Mina causing them to turn their heads and see the broken remains of the statues faces causing them to pick it up and hold it in their hands causing them to look at it sadly and along with Amy make their choice.

"Wait." Serena, Mina, and Amy called to the eels causing them to turn around.

"Yes?" Kunzite and Elgar told the princess and the female warriors at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14 The Confrontation

Meanwhile close near the enterence of the grotto, Sailor Pluto, Luna and Artemis felt terrible about what happened.

"Poor Serena and Mina." sniffled Artemis

"Way to go, Pluto." pouted Luna

"I didn't mean to tell, It was an accident." Pluto told Luna just as a shadow swam over them causing them to look up and see Serena, Amy, and Mina swimming over them with Kunzite and Elgar.

"Girls? Where are you going?" Pluto asked as she swam over to Amy and Mina and then swam in front of the princess.

"Girls, what are you doing here with this riffraff?" Pluto asked her friends in shock.

"We're going to see Rita and Divatox." Mina told Pluto as she swam away from the time guardian.

"Girls, no! No! They're demons, They're monsters and not good ones." Pluto gasped in shock as she grabbed Serena's tail fin to try and stop her.

"Why don't you go tell my mother? You're good at that." Serena angrily told Pluto as she freed herself from Pluto's grasp and then swam away.

"But... But, I... Come on!" Pluto sadly told herself and then told Luna and Artemis causing them to follow Serena, Mina, and Amy with the eels straight to Rita's and Divatox's hideout which was far away from the MoonSea Castle in an old cave


	15. Chapter 15 The Sea Witches

Finally the Sailor Mermaids followed Elgar and Kunzite to the cave of the Sea Witches.

"This way." the eels told Serena, Amy, and Mina as they arrived at the cave's enterence causing the girls to summon enough courage and follow the eels into the cave.

Then they pass through the Witches's polyp garden causing them to look at them in fright as the polyps moans and then grab their arms causing the blonde duo and blue brainiac to gasp in fright as they loosened the grip causing the polyp to let go.

"Come in...Come in, children. We mustn't lurk in doorways, It's rude." Rita told Serena, Amy, and Mina causing the girls to swim away from the garden while Rita and Divatox swam out of the hole they were hiding in.

"One might question you're three are upbringing." chuckled Divatox as she plopped onto the floor and then swam over to the vanity.

"Now, then, you're all here because you have a thing for these humans, these two princes and their smart fellow." Rita told the Merscouts as she fixed Divatox's hair.

"Not that we blame you. They are quite the catches, aren't they?" Divatox chuckled as she grabbed a little pod and pressed it causing red lipstick to appear at the top of the pod.

"Well Angels, the solution to your problems are simple." Divatox told them as she put on the lipstick.

"The only way to get what you want is to become humans yourselves." Rita told Serena, Amy, and Mina who floated behind the sea witch and gasped in shock.

"Can you two do that?" Serena asked the sea witch causing Rita and Divatox to smirk.

"My dear, sweet children. That what we do! It's what we live for." Rita told the girls as she and Divatox swam away from the vanity and over to Serena, Amy, and Mina.

"To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourselves, poor souls with no one else to turn to." Divatox told her as she swam around the girls and then swam over to another apart of the cave where they began to sing.

Rita and Divatox as their eels swam around them

Rita: We admit that in the past

We've been nasty

They weren't kidding when

they called us, well witches

But you'll find that nowadays

We've mended all our ways

Repented, seen the light

and made the switch

Rita said as the Merscouts swam over to her: True? Yes.

Divatox sang as she swam away from Rita and over to a giant clam.

Divatox: And we fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that

We always have possessed

Divatox summoned the clam opened on it's own.

Divatox: And here lately, please don't

laugh, We use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and despressed

"Pathetic." Rita whispered to the eels before they began to sing once more.

Both Sea Witches as they swam around their giant clam and then created two images in the clam.

Both: Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do we help them? Yes, indeed

Pluto, Luna and Artemis swam up to the cave's enterence and looked at Rita and Divatox in shock and swam into the cave.

Both: Those poor, unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to our cauldron

Crying spells, Rita and Diva, please

And we help them

Yes, we do

Rita: Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And We're afraid we had to

rake 'em across the coals.

Divatox: Yes, We've had the odd complaint

Rita and Divatox as they swam away from the cauldron.

But on the whole We've been a saint

Both: To those poor unfortunate souls

"Now here's the deal." Rita told the Sailor Mermaids as she swam over to them.

"We will make you a potion that will turn all of you into humans for three days." Divatox told the girls as Rita led them over to the cauldron.

"Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get those dear prince brothers and their friend to fall in love with you." said Rita

That is they have to kiss you, But not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." chimed Divatox

If they do kiss you three before the sun sets on the third day, you'll all remain humans permanently." Rita told Serena, Amy, Mina.

But if they don't, you'll turn back into mermaids and... you belong to us!" Divatox told the girls.

"No, Girls!" yelled Pluto causing Kunzite and Elgar to wrap around Pluto, Luna, and Artemis to stop them from stopping Serena, Amy, and Mina.

"Have we got a deal?" Rita asked the Sailor Mermaids.

"If we become human, We'll never be with my mother or our friends again." Serena told the sea witches as she thought about her mother and the rest of the Sailor Guardians.

"That's right! But you'll have your men." Rita told her as she swam away from the Sailor Mermaids.

"Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" chuckled Divatox as Serena, Mina, and Amy looked at her worringly as both witches cackled.

"Oh! And there is one more thing." Rita told them.

"We haven't discussed the subject of payment, You can't get something for nothing, you know." Divatox told the girls who had sat down in front of the cauldron while Rita swam away.

"But we don't have any.." began Mina thinking that Rita and Divatox wanted clams.

"I'm not asking much. Just some tokens really, just little trifles. You'll never even miss them" Rita told Serena and her friends as she swam over to the blondes and blue haired mermaids.

"What I want from you three is...your powers" Rita told the girls. "Our Powers?" Amy asked in shock.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more Bubble attacks, Creseant Beam, or Moon Shine!" Rita explained.

"You got a point there, we don't want to scare them away." Serena said with Mina and Amy nodding agreeingly

"And What I want from you three are...your voices." Divatox told Serena, Amy, and Mina.

"Our Voices?" Serena and Mina asked worryingly.

"You've got it, Sugar Dolls. No more talking, singing, Zip!" Divatox explained.

"But with out our voices, how can we..." Serena began to ask before she was interupted.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty faces. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Rita told Serena as the Witches shook their hips and began to sing once more.

Rita and Divatox crawled up to the ceiling and then began to grab some potion bottles.

Rita: The men up there

don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl

who gossips is a bore

Yes, on land it's much preferred

for ladies not to say a word.

And after all, dears

What is idle prattle for?

Rita and Divatox threw the potion bottles in the cauldron.

Divatox: Come on!

They're not all that

impressed with conversation!

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue

who gets her man.

Rita and Divatox as she swam over to their cauldron

*Smoke burst from the cauldron

Both: Come on, you poor unfortunate souls

Go ahead, make your choice

Rita and Divatox swam over to the cauldron causing an image of Princes Tommy, David, and friend Billy to appear.

Both: We're very busy women

and We haven't got all day

Rita and Divatox as they made the image disappear.

Both: It won't cost much, just your powers and your voices

Ya poor, unfortunate souls

It's sad, but true

Claire as she swam over to Kath

Rita: If you want to cross a bridge

our sweets you've got to pay the toll

Rita and Divatox made a contract and pen appear

Divatox: Take a gulp and take a breath

and go ahead and sign the scroll.

The Sea Witches gloat as they swam over to the eels who had freed Pluto, Luna, and Artemis.

Rita: Kunzite and Elgar,

Now We've got them boys

Divatox: The bosses are on a roll

Both: These Poor, Unfortunate Souls

Serena, Amy, and Mina all signed the scroll.

The scroll then flew over to Rita and Divatox and disappeared just as they swam over to her cauldron where they began to cast their spell.

The Sea Witches waved their hands causing lights to leave the cauldron and wrap around them and the Sailor Mermaids

Both: Beluga, sevruga

Come, winds of the Eclipse-lantia Sea

Larynxis, glossitis

Et max laryngitis

La voice to thee

"Now, sing!" Divatox told the girls as four giant green hands then burst out of the cauldron causing Serena, Amy, and Mina to sing and gave up their powers.

Sailor Mermaids: Laaaa-Laaaa-Laaa-Laaa

"Keep singing!" Divatox told the girls as the green hands floated over to Serena, Amy, and Mina then stole their voices causing them to grasp her throat in shock as the spell put the Sailor Mermaids voices in a pink shell.

The other pair of green hands drain all of Serena's, Amy's and Mina's powers and put it in a golden shell.

Rita and Divatox cackle with glee as beams of lights left the cauldron and then wrapped Serena, Amy, and Mina each in a bubble turned their tails into legs causing them to become completely human.

Once the spell was complete, Pluto, Luna and Artemis quickly swam over to their friends and then helped then swim to the surface since they could no longer breath under water.

Serena, Amy, and Mina swam up above the sea and mimic Ariel's hair flip and together they all swam to the nearest surface sand.


	16. Chapter 16 Mermaids Got Legs

Princes Tommy Oliver and David Trueheart began to play Time after time on flutes as they stood on the shore when Billy and his pet wolf while Saba layed down next to them and Sam came and perched on a rock next to the Princes.

The Prince Brothers then stopped playing the flutes and walked down the beach causing Saba and Sam to get up and start following them happily as they around walked/flew around them.

"Those voices, We can't get it out of our heads." Prince Tommy told his brother.

"Ditto, like the sounds of Heaven." said Prince David

"We've looked everywhere Jacob, Where could they be?" Billy sighed asked his loyal pet as he petted Jacob.

Unknown to Princes Tommy, David, and Billy..

Their dream girls was laying on a rock farther down the beach while Pluto, Luna, and Artemis gasped for breath on a smaller rock while Serena, Amy, and Mina looked at their new legs in shock.

The three girls couldn't help but grin as they wiggled their toes knowing that they are now humans.

"Well, look at what the Ocean Wave dragged in." Batista told the group happily as he and Shane Mcmahon flew over and around them and then landed on Serena's and Mina's new legs.

"Look at ya. Look at ya." laughed Shane as Serena grinned.

"There's somethin' different, Don't tell us." Batista told Mina who nodded.

"We got it, It's your hairdos, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, Right?" Shane asked as he noticed the girl's bangs were in front of her eyes causing Serena, Amy, and Mina to grin as they all shook their heads No.

"No? No, huh? Well, let me see." Batista mumbled to himself as he tapped his right wing on Mina's new foot.

"New seashells?" Batista then asked causing the girls to grin even more and shook their heads No again.

"No new seashells." Batista then told himself as he and Shane began to move up and down thanks to Serena and Mina who was moving their legs up and down.

"I gotta admit We can't put our foot on it, But if We just stand here long enough..."Shane told Serena and her friends as they tried to think until they were interupted by Sailor Pluto.

"They got legs you idiots!" Pluto yelled angrily at Batista and Shane who flew off of Serena's and Mina's legs.

"They all traded her voices and powers to the sea witches and got legs. Geez, men!" Pluto then yelled as Batista and Shane landed next to her.

"We knew that." Beetlejuice told the time guardian.

"Serena, Amy, and Mina been turned into humans, They're gonna make the princes and the Power Ranger fall in love with them, and they're gonna kiss them." Artemis explained as the Blonde duo and Blue haired girl stood up for the first time.

"And they only got three days!" Luna then explained.

Serena then lost her balance and fell into the water causing the small tidal wave to splash Clover, Beetlejuice and Vince.

Mina fell into the puddle of water and sand causing a little splash and Amy just tumbled on the ground.

"I Agree! Just look at them, On Legs! On human legs! My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would Serena's Mother say? I'll tell you what her mother'd say.

She'd say she's gonna kill her a Outer Sailor Soldier! That's what she'd say!" ranted Pluto worringly as she crawled over to Luna just as The Sailor Soldiers stood up once more and took some seaweed off of Serena's head.

"I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell her just like I should have done the minute..." began Pluto as she began to swim off of the rock and into the water causing Serena, Amy, and Mina to grab her and hold her back.

"And don't you shake your head at me, young ladies." Pluto turned around angrily scolded the girls who shook their heads No at Pluto.

"Maybe there's still time. If we could get those Witches to give you back your voices and powers, you all could go home with all the normal Moon fish and just be...Just be..."Pluto tried to tell Serena, Amy, and Mina started to beg sadly.

"Just be miserable for the rest of your lives. All right, all right. I'll try and help ya find those Princes and that Power Ranger." Pluto told Serena, Amy, and Mina causing them to grin as they all hugged Pluto.

"Boy, what a softie I'm turning out to be." groaned Pluto just as Batista and Shane flew over the reminds of wreck pirate ships.

"Now Sailor Mermaids, We're telling ya. If you wanna be humans, the first thing to do is dress like them." said Shane

"Now let see about these" Batista told as them as he took the white, gold, and blue sails.

Serena, Amy, and Mina hid a large rock remove their shell bras and some seaweed skirts until they were completely naked.

Batista was getting a little turned on as he arrived with the color sails seeing them naked like that but he shook it off.

Then wrapped the Sails around Serena, Amy, and Mina so that it looked like they were wearing strange dresses.

Serena had the white sail dress, Amy had the blue sail dress, and Mina had the gold sail dress.


	17. Chapter 17 Girls Meet Princes

Meanwhile Princes Tommy and David with Billy was walking sadly along the shore while Saba, Sam and Jacob flew behind them until both Saba and Jacob sniffed the air and then began to bark and growl happily as they raced around.

"Jacob, Saba? What?" Prince Tommy asked the excited wolf and tiger curiously.

Huh, What? Jacob! Saba!" Prince Tommy and Billy asked and then yelled as they began to chase the wolf and tiger who began to lead their masters to Serena and Amy.

Even Sam the Falcon, flew off of Prince David Trueheart's shoulder and soar through the sky and landed on Mina's red bow and softly but affectionately pecked Mina's nose.

Not knowing that the Princes and Billy was on his way, Shane and Batista wolf whistled at Serena and the girls

"Ya look great, kids." Shane happily told the girls.

"Ya look sensational." Batista happily told Serena, Amy, and Mina who was posing in their new outfits just as they heard Jacob and Saba barking and roaring causing Pluto to dive back into the water and Luna with Artemis to run over to the girls and hide in their dresses while they all scrambled.

But Saba and Jacob just kept chasing Serena, Amy, and Mina around the rock as they tried to get to them causing all three girls to climb onto the rock where Saba and Jacob licked them in the faces after they raced over to them causing the girls to grin.

Suddenly Sam the Falcon softly pecked on all Serena's Mina's and Amy's nose 3 times

"Saba!" yelled Prince Tommy as he tried to catch up to the Pets.

"Jacob!" yelled Billy once more as he finally reached the wolf but didn't notice Serena, Amy, and Mina.

"Quiet, you guys." Prince Davis told the barking wolf and roaring tiger who's trying to get the Princes and Billy's attention.

"What's gotten into you, fellas? Oh." Prince Tommy asked just as he noticed Serena and her friends.

"Oh, we see." Prince David told the pets as Sam flew away from the girls and over his master.

"Are you ok, ladies?" Prince David asked the grinning Sailor Soldiers who was patting their hair just as the guys walked over to them.

"We're sorry if these knuckleheads scared you." Prince Tommy told the girls as he hugged Saba.

"They're harmless really, uh.." Billy began to tell the girls before he noticed that Amy looked familiar to him and Tommy and David noticed the same with Serena and Mina.

"You three seem very familiar to us, Have we met?" Prince Tommy asked Serena as he wondered why she and her friends looked so familiar.

Serena, Amy, and Mina all grinned and then nodded happily as Jacob barked and Saba growled.

"We have met. We knew it." Prince David happily told Mina as he took her hands.

"You're the ones, the ones we've been looking for, What are your names?" Prince Tommy happily told Serena and then asked causing the girls to try and say their names and then grasp their necks as they looked sadly at the princes and Billy.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Prince David asked Serena, Amy, and Mina worringly causing them to pat thier necks.

"You all can't speak?" Prince Tommy asked the girls who sadly shook their heads No.

"Oh... Oh, then you couldn't be who we thought." Billy sadly told the girls causing Saba, Jacob, Serena, Amy, and Mina to sigh at the same time.

Then the Sailor Soldiers tried to mime the truth to the two Princes and their friend but the guys didn't understand the girls actions.

"What is it? You're hurt?" Prince Tommy asked as Serena tried to make him understand.

"No, no. You need help?" Prince David asked as Mina tried to explain once more before all the girls fell off of the rock causing the guys to catch them.

"Whoa...whoa, careful, Careful, easy!" Billy told them as they tried to keep the girls from falling on the ground and ended up holding them in their arms.

"Gee, you three must have really been through something. Don't worry, Don't worry...we'll help you." Prince Tommy told Serena and her friends as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Come on, You'll all be ok." Prince David told Mina as the guys began to lead the Sailor Mermaids to the Princes' palace while Shane and Batista gave them a thumbs up and Pluto had returned to the surface, smiled at them.


	18. Chapter 18 The Maids

**Reminder: Bratz Characters are own by MGA Entertainment.**

Once they arrived at the palace, The Princes's maid Tanya instantly took Serena, Amy, and Mina to a bathroom where they had their first bubble bath.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor things. We'll have you three girls feeling better in no time." who was Adam's girlfriend told the Serena, Amy, and Mina as she poured a pitcher filled with warm water over the girls heads.

The Sailor Mermaids were covering their naked bodies with the bubbles as the other Female Power Ranger maids were washing all over their bodies especially the two places that they're sensitive like their breasts.

Serena, Amy, and Mina didn't say anything but were breathing hard when being washed around their openings down between their legs and felt pleasure.

Luna and Artemis poked their heads out of the pockets in Serena's and Mina's dresses.

However both of them then gasped in shock as Tanya picked up the dresses causing the catfishes to duck.

"I'll just... I'll just get these washed for you." Katherine told the girls as the maid took the "dresses" to the other maids outside.

"Well, you must have at least heard about these girls." a maid named Cloe told her friends as she washed the sails.

"No!" Yasmine told her friend.

"Sasha says..." Jade* explained.

"When has Sasha ever gotten anything right?" Cloe told her friends as she lifted up the sail and then placed it on a press that was being turned by Jade.

"I mean really." Cloe then told them.

"Madam, please..." Luna began to protest as she and Artemis was flattened.

"They showed up in rags and doesn't speak. Not my idea of princesses." Cloe then told her friends as she grabed a shirt and began to hang it up.

"If those brothers are looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." Sasha then told them as Luna and Artemis hid in the shirt's pocket and nightgown.

Yasmine then pushed the clothesline down causing the clothes to move to one side causing Luna and Artemis to be moved to a window causing them to jump into the window and land in the kitchen where she gasped in fright at the deadbodies of Catfish.


	19. Chapter 19 The Dinner

Most even had a cleaver still stuck in them while others were in pots being cooked on the stove causing poor Clover to gasp in fright once more as she saw the dead catfishes with lettace and meat stuffed inside of them causing Luna and Artemis to in the dining room Adam and Jason were trying to talk some sense into Prince Tommy, David, and Billy who were looking out one of the beautiful tall windows.

"Oh c'mon guys, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flitter off into oblivion..." Adam began to tell the princes and Billy.

"We're tellin' ya Adam, They were real." said Tommy

"We're gonna find those girls, and We're gonna marry them." David determainly told Adam and Jason just as they heard Tanya laugh.

"Come on, Darlings. Don't be shy." Tanya told Serena, Amy, and Mina as she led the princess and her friends into the dining room.

"Oh look Tommy, Aren't they a vision?" Jason asked his friends after he walked over to him just as Serena, Amy, and Mina walked over to them wearing three pink, yellow, and blue ball gowns each with rainbow colored flowerclips in their hair and peral earrings hanging from their ears.

"Uh, you all look wonderful." Tommy nervously told the girls as the two Princes and Billy were shocked at how beautiful Serena, Amy and Mina looked causing them to blush.

"Come, come, come. You ladies must be famished. Let us help you, my dears." Adam told the Sailor Mermaids as he and Jason led them to the table where they're were led to a chair next to the tallest chair at the end of the table.

"There we go. That's better." Adam happily told Serena as the moon princess and her friends sat down.

"Now, quite comfy, hmm? Ha, ha." Adam told the girls as he went to his own seat while Tommy, David, and Billy sat down at the head of the table while Serena and Mina who each picked up a fork.

"It's not often that we have such lovely dinner guests, eh Boys?" Adam asked the princes and Billy as Serena and Mina began to comb their hair with the fork causing Prince Tommy, David, Billy, and Adam to look at them curiously.

Amy signaled them to stop and point at the staring eyes causing the Blonde Duo to frown and then put down the forks and then noticed that Sam Trueheart joined them for dinner was cleaning his Peace Pipes.

Serena and Mina noticed the Peace Pipes and smiled at them.

"Uh, do you like it? They are rather a fine set of Pipes." told Serena and Mina as he noticed that they were was looking at his Peace Pipers.

They grinned as they took the pipers and blew hard into them forming Smoke clouds causing Tommy, David and Tanya to laugh as Sam coughing and cleans of the ashes on his face.

"Oh, my." laughed Tanya.

"So sorry, Mr. Trueheart." Princes Tommy and David told their legal guardian after they cleared their throats.

"Why Tommy and David, that's the first time I've seen you two smile in weeks." Tanya happily told the long haired princes as she walked over to him causing the Sailor Mermaids to smile.

"Ah, very amusing." Sam Trueheart told them as he frowned.

"Tanya, my dear, what's for dinner?" Adam asked his girlfriend curiously.

"Oh, you're gonna love it! Chef Rocky's been fixing his speciality: low fat stuffed catfish." Tanya explained.


	20. Chapter 20 Rocky vs Catfishes

After Luna and Artemis had woken up, they hid behind a pitcher and gasped as they noticed a Power Ranger named Chef Rocky Desantos standing in front of a cabinet where he took out a bowl filled with dead fish and began to sing.

Rocky as he danced around and then placed the bowl down: Nouvelle cuisine

Les Champs-Elysees

Maurice Chevalier

Chef Rocky then began to laugh as he began to sing once more.

Rocky as he began to fix dinner: Les poissons, les poissons

How I love les poissons

Chef Rocky as he began to chop up dead fish: Love to chop and serve little fish

First I cut off their heads

Then I pull out their bones

Ah, mais oui ca c'est toujours delish

Chef Rocky as Luna and Artemis looked ready to throw up as they ran away: Les poissons, les poissons

Hee hee haw haw haw

With the clever I hack them in two

I pull out what's inside

and I serve it up baked

'Cause I love little fishes

Don't you?

Chef Rocky as he cooks some healthy fish foods: Here's something for

tempting the palate

Prepared in the classic technique

First you pound the fish flat

with the mallet

Then you slash through the skin

give the belly a slice

Then you rub some low cal salt in

'Cause that makes it taste nice

Chef Rocky then reached down and picked up a piece of lettuce that was on the table but when he grabbed it he found Luna and Artemis hiding under it.

"Oh, Zut alors! I have missed two." Chef Rocky told himself as he dropped the lettuce, picked up Luna and Artemis who he thought was they were dinner and then began to sing once more.

Chef Rocky: Sacrebleu! What is this?

How on Earth could I miss

Such two sweet, little succulent Catfishes?

Quel dommage! What a loss

Chef Rocky as he put Clover into some sause: Here we go, in the sauce

Now some flour I think just a dab

Now I stuff you with bread

It don't hurt 'cause you're dead

and you're certainly luckly you are

'Cause it's gonna be hot

in my big silver pot

Chef Rocky as he toss both Luna and Artemis into the air: Toodle-oo, mon poissons, au revoir!

However as soon as both Moon catfishes reached the pot, they jumped right out and then landed back on the counter causing Chef Rocky to turn around and see Luna and Artemis on the counter.

The curious chef walked over to the counter, picked up Luna & Artemis and then held the little catfishes up to his face.

"What is this?" Chef Rocky asked just as Luna bit his nose.

"Ow!" yelled Chef Rocky in shock as he dropped Luna & Artemis who began to run for their lives causing Chef Rocky to chase them around the kitchen causing the three to knock over pans and break pots.

Chef Rocky to slice through a counter and then finally knock over a large cabinet full of breakable pots, pans and plates causing them to smash all over the ground.

"I think I'd better go see what Jacques is up to." Aisha told Tanya, and the others as she heard a crash causing her to run out of the dinning room.

Back in the kitchen, Chef Rocky has made a huge mess as he tried to kill poor Luna and Artemis.

"Come out, you little pipsqueaks and fight like a man!" Chef Rocky yelled as he looksed under a still standing table.

"Rocky!" a mad Aisha yelled from the doorway causing Chef Rocky to bump his head.

"What are you doing?" Aisha yelled angrily as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was just, uh...I'm sorry, Aisha." Chef Rocky tried to explain and then told Aisha who just huffed angrily as she took the already prepared tray and then stomped out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21 Bedtime

"You know, Tommy and David...perhaps our young guests might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom and you can take Billy with you." Adam suggested to the long haired Princes who was looking lovingly at Serena and Mina while Tanya walked over to the table with the tray.

"Yes, Something in the way of a tour." Sam Trueheart then suggested as Tanya put a covered plate in front of him.

"We're sorry, What was that?" Prince Tommy chuckled.

"You three can't spend all your time moping about, You need to get out... Do something, Have a life!" Sam Trueheart told Tommy and David as he and Adam slowly took the tops off of their plates revealing Luna and Artemis causing Serena, Amy and Mina to look at the plate in shock while Sam's attention was on the Princes.

The Moon Catfishes then shushed Serena and the girls while the guys continued their conversation.

"Easy, Mr Trueheart." Prince Tommy told his guardian as he tried to calm him down just as Luna and Artemis quickly flopped across the table and straight to Serena's and Mina's plate.

"That's not a bad idea, if they're interested." Prince David told Sam and then looked at Serena and Mina.

"Well, what do ya say? Would you like to join us on a tour of our kingdom tomorrow?" Prince Tommy asked Serena, Amy, and Mina causing them to all nod happily.

"Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate." Adam happily told them as he took the cover off of his plate to reveal nothing but salad.

The same thing happened to Sam Trueheart.

As the moon shined brightly in the sky, Serena, Amy, and Mina who had been dressed in Pink, Orange, and Blue nightgowns, looked out at Princes Tommy, David, and Billy with Saba and Jacob were outside playing.

As soon as Tommy, David, and Billy noticed the Girls, they waved to them causing the Sailor Mermaids to wave back and then go into their guest bedroom where Serena and Mina began to comb their hair with the forks.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of our lives." Luna and Artemis complained as they took thecpiece of lettuces off their heads.

"I hope you appreciate what we go through for you, young ladies." Luna then told Serena and Mina who put down the forks and then layed down on her bed even Amy put down a book.

"Now, we got to make a plan to get those boys to kiss you. Tomorrow when they take you for that ride, you all gotta look your best." Artemis told the girls who were quickly falling asleep.

"You gotta bat your eyes and you gotta pucker up your lips." Luna told Serena, Amy, and Mina before she noticed that they were fast asleep.

"Hmm?" hummed Luna as she covered up the girls with the blankets and then Artemis blew out the candle.

"You are hopeless, children. You know that?" Luna asked as she jumped onto Serena's pillow and the curled up next to her.

Artemis did same and curled up next to Mina.

"Completely hopeless." yawned Artemis before he fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile in the MoonSea Kingdom, Queen Serenity was depressed over the disappearence of her only daughter.

"Any sign of them?" Queen Serenity hopefully asked the herald who had swam over to the queen who was looking out a window.

"No, Your Majesty. We searched everywhere." the herald sadly told Queen Serenity.

"We've found no trace of your daughter, her guardians, or Sailor Pluto." the herald explained.

"Well keep looking. Leave no bog unturned, no Solar Coral unexplored, Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Queen Serenity ordered.

"Yes, madam." the herald told his queen before he swam off to look once more leaving poor Queen Serenity alone on her throne.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" moaned Queen Serenity sadly knowing that it was her fault that her only daughter was missing.


	22. Chapter 22 Village Tour

The next morning as the sun rose, Jason, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya waved good-bye to Tommy, David, and Billy with Serena, Mina and Amy who were riding in a horse carriage out of the castle gates and into the kingdom.

Serena and her friends couldn't believe their eyes at all of the new things they got to see including the hooves of the horses that was pulling the carriage.

As the carriage rode over a water bridge, Sailor Pluto was swimming under the bridge and over to the side of the bridge where she saw Luna and Artemis who was riding with the lovers.

"Have they all kissed yet?" Pluto asked the Catfishes.

"Not yet." Luna told .

"Oh." said Sailor Pluto sadly.

The villiage near the palace was busy as men and women shopped and sold things.

The Sailor Mermaids had never seen anything so strange as the puppet show causing Serena and Mina to walk over to a little stage to see how the strange puppets could talk and ended up pulled the puppets right off of the hands.

Amy then led the lovers to a small area where men and their true love's danced together causing Tommy, David, and Billy led Serena, Mina, and Amy into a dance.

The Sailor Mermaids were light on their feet as they each were wearing a white shirt with a black bodice and a breezy skirt in their colors.

Meanwhile Batista was flying near the bridge just as the six lovers traveled away from the village.

"Yo, Pluto! Any kissing?" Batista asked Sailor Pluto as he landed on the bridge.

"No, not yet." Pluto sadly told Batista.

"Well, they'd better get crackin'!" Batista pouting told Pluto.

Prince Tommy handed the horse's reigns to Serena who had the horses go as fast as they could causing the poor Prince Brothers, her friends and Billy to fear for their lives as Serena had the horse jump over a gorge and then drive slowly and steady causing everyone to sigh in relief as Tommy smiled at Serena who smiled back at him as the sun began to set.


	23. Chapter 23 Kiss The Girls

Princes Tommy, David, and Billy then took Serena, Mina, and Amy each on a small boat where they then rowed them out into the middle of a beautiful lake, not knowing that they were all being watched.

"Move over, Move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Pluto quietly told Batista as they spied on Serena, Amy, and Mina with Princes Tommy David and Billy.

"Nothing is happening. Only one day left, and those boys ain't puckered up once." Batista told Pluto as they head in some cattails.

"OK. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." Batista told Pluto as Shane flew over to a tree branch.

"Stand back." Shane told the fish as he began to try and sing.

Shane: Wa, wa, wa, wa-wa!

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Prince Tommy told Serena as he rowed the boat under Shane's tree branch.

Serena just smiled nervously as Shane tried to sing once more.

Poor Sailor Mermaids were so emberessed by Shane that they faceplamed.

"Geez, Artemis. We're surrounded by amateurs."Luna told Artemis as she covered her ears with her paws as Shane continued his awful singing.

Artemis then dived into the water and then swam over to a weed and then snapped a part of it off.

"You want something done you've got to do it yourself." Artemis told her as he swam to the surface where they found some ducks and turtles.

"First we got to create the mood." Artemis told the ducks and turtles causng the turtles to turn onto their backs.

"Percussion." Luna told them causing the ghost ducks to bang on the turtle's stomachs.

"Strings. Winds." Luna told some crickets after she turned toward them causing them to play as well.

"Words." Artemis then said as he crawled onto a cattail that was close to the boat and then began to sing.

Artemis: There you see them

Sitting there across the way

They don't got a lot to say

But there's something about them.

As Artemis sang, The Princes and Power Ranger looked curiously at The Blonde duo and Blue haired girl who were looking around just as they noticed Artemis.

And you don't know why

but you're dyin' to try

You wanna kiss the girls.

"Did you girls hear something?" Prince Tommy asked Serena, causing her to shrug as Artemis began to sing once more by the ducks, the turtles, and Luna.

Artemis: Yes, you want them

Look at them

You know you do

Possible they want you too

There is one way to ask them

Luna as some flamingo began to sing with her: It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girls

But as Serena, Mina, and Amy tried to kiss Prince Tommy, Prince David, and Billy but they were stopped by the Power Rangers who began to row the boat once more causing Luna poke her head into the water.

"Sing with us now." Luna told the fish under the sea causing them to come to the surface.

The Frogs as they cling to the Princes oars.

Frogs: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Looks like the boys are too shy

They ain't gonna kiss the girls

The frogs and Clover who stood on a turtle's head as The Sailor Mermaids pouted.

Frogs: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad they're gonna miss the girls.

"You know, We feel really bad not knowing your names. Maybe we could guess, Is it Cassie?" Prince Tommy told Serena.

"Ashley?" Prince David told Mina

"Madison?" Billy told Amy

Causing Serena, Amy, and Mina to shake their heads and stick out tounges.

"OK, no." laughed Prince David.

"How about Dimitria, Angela, and Katherine?" Prince Tommy asked causing Serena, Mina, and Amy to shake their heads just as Luna crawled onto the side of their boats.

"Serena, Her name is Serena." Pluto whispered to Prince Tommy.

"Mina, her name is Mina." whispered Artemis to Prince David

"Amy, her name is Amy. " Luna whispered to Billy

"Serena, Mina, Amy?" Billy asked Amy who happily nodded even Serena andMina.

"Serena, Mina, and Amy? Wow, Those are pretty names."

The Sailor Mermaids happily took their hands in the Lover Boys hands just as Luna and Artemis began to sing once more.

Artemis: Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boys, you better do it soon

No time will be better

Tadpoles: Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya

Luna: They don't say a word

And they won't say a word

until ya kiss the girls

Moon fish then began to happily swim around the boat as Luna and Artemis continued to sing.

Luna, Artemis, and the moon fish and the turtles: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girls

Artemis as fireflys flew around the boat: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how.

Go on and kiss the girls

Fishes: Whoa, whoa

Luna and the others: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

And listen to the song

Shane McMahon after he flew over to the flamingos: Wa, wa, wa, wa-wa!

Artemis as the flamingos shut Shane up: Song say kiss the girls

Luna as Pluto led the fish around the boat: Whoa, whoa

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girls

As the music played, Princes Tommy, David, and Billy began to look lovingly at Serena, Amy, and Mina who smiled nervously at as The Princes and Power Ranger took the Sailor Merscouts hands and began to lean towards them: Kiss the girls

Why don't you

Kiss the girls?

Go on and kiss the girls

Luna as she rang Shane's neck just as the prince was about to kiss Kath: Go on and

Kiss the girls

However before they could kiss, the boat tipped over causing the lovers to fall into the water.

"Whoa! Hang on, We got ya." Prince Tommy told Serena as the boys helped the girls stay afloat while Luna and Artemis face palmed causing them not to see Elgar and Kunzite laughing behind the boat.


	24. Chapter 24 Evil Spell

Nice work, boys." Rita told the eels from her hideout.

"That was a close one. Too close." Divatox said as she watched the Sailor Soldiers and the Power Ranger Princes and friend through the magic bubble.

"Those little tramps, they're better than we thought!" snapped Rita

At this rate, they'll be kissing those girls by sunset for sure." Divatox then told her as she swam over to her potions and then grabbed some.

"Well, it's time that we took matters into our own tentacles!" Rita yelled as she swam over to the cauldron and then began to throw the potions into the cauldron.

"Serenity's daughter and warriors will be ours! And then We'll make her writhe." Rita said as she held the lockets.

"We'll see her wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Divatox said as they began to glow causing her to cackle as she and Rita became beautiful human girls.

Meanwhile on land, Tommy and David played the familiar melody on their flutes as they stood on the castle grounds as Jason walked over to him.

"Tommy, David, If I may say, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood, some warm and caring and right before your eyes." said Jason

Tommy and David look up and see Amy combing Serena's and Mina's hair causing them to grin and then sigh as they stepped back and then threw the flutes into the sea.

However just as they was about to go into the castle, the two Prince brothers began to hear two familiar voice causing them to quickly turn around and look at the shore where they saw two shadowy figures walking along the shore and humming the familiar tune.

As Tommy and David tried to get a closer look, the mysterious figures's lockets began to glow as a yellow mist left the locket and entered their eyes causing the brothers to be placed under a spell.


	25. Chapter 25 Shane's Discovery

That afternoon as the sun started to set, the wedding ship sailed out of the docks as an organ began to play.

The only ones not on the ship were the two heartbroken girls Serena and Mina both slid against a tall beam and then cried as they slid down the beam and Amy who stayed with her friends.

Even Sailor Pluto, Luna, and Artemis were floating next to them as they watched the best friends cry their hearts out over so many things that they had lost.

Even poor Amy looked sorry for them for there was no more hope left not knowing that they couldn't give up yet as Shane Mcmahon who was humming the wedding march, flew over to the ship where he heard the familiar voices singing causing him to fly towards it.

Inside the Bridal Chamber,

Heather (Serena's voice): What lovely little brides we'll make my dear, We'll look divine.

Heather and Shannon giggled as they looked into her vanity not knowing that they were being watched as they began to sing once more.

Shannon sang in Mina's as she played with her hair:

Things are working out according to our ultimate design.

Both steped on top a stool after Shannon throwing a hair pin at the vanity causing Shane to gulp as they began to sing once more.

Both sang as she climbed onto their vanity: Soon we'll have those little sailor mermaids And the ocean will be ours.

Heather and Shannon then began to cackle as they looked into their vanity mirror revealing her true form of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd causing Shane's eyes to widen in shock.

"The sea witches! Oh, no! They're gonna... I gotta...Girls!" Shane told himself and then yelled as he flew to his friends to tell them what he had seen.


	26. Chapter 26 Rescue Plan

"Girls!" Shane yelled once more as he landed next to his friends.

"Girls, I was flying...Of course, I was flying. And.. I saw the watches...The witches was watching the mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set of pipes!" Shane tried to explain as he shook Pluto on the boardwalk as Serena, Mina, and Amy tried to figure out what Shane was trying to tell them.

"Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? The princes are marrying the sea witches in disguise!" Shane yelled at Serena, Mina, and Amy who all gasped in shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Batista asked

"Have I ever been wrong, when it's important?" Shane asked

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked knowing that they were quickly running out of time.

Serena, Mina, and Amy all stood up and looked out at the boat that was floating away causing her to remember what Rita had told them.

Before the sun sets on the 3rd day..

The three Sailor Mermaids got a determained look in their eyes and nodded at each other as they jumped into the water and then began to have a hard time floating causing Pluto to use her key to snap a rope causing a bunch of barrels to fall into the water.

"Girls, grab onto that." Pluto yelled causing Serena, Mina, and Amy to grab onto 3 close barrels and then slip a rope around Luna and Artemis.

"Luna, Artemis, get them to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you." Pluto ordered them

"We'll try." Both of them told Pluto as they began to carry the Sailor Mermaids to the boat.

"I gotta get to Queen Serenity, She must know about this." Pluto told herself.

"What about us? What about us?" Shane excitedly asked Pluto.

"You two, Find a way to stall that wedding!" Pluto yelled at the human seagulls before she jumped into the water to find Queen Serenity.

"Stall the wedding, That's it!" Batista said as he came up with an idea and then flew to different trees while squawking causing all kinds of birds and sea creatures to hear his crys and follow him.

"Move it! Let's go! We got an emergency here." Batista told the sea creatures and then led them to the ship while still squawking.


	27. Chapter 27 Stop the Wedding

Meanwhile on board the wedding ship, Princes Tommy and David began to lead Heather and Shannon was dressed in Pink Vanilla yellow wedding gowns, down the aisle that had guests on each side while Saba and Jacob growled at them knowing who they really were causing them to kick at them causing the animals to wimper just as they reached the end of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved.." The Preacher began not knowing that the wedding is about to be crashed.

"Don't worry girls, We're gonna make it, We're almost there." said Luna and Artemis as they came closer and closer to the ship.

"Yes, um...do you Tommy and David, take Heather and Shannon...to be your lawfully wedded wives for as long as you both shall live?" The Preacher asked Tommy and David as Rita and Divatox smirked at the setting sun thinking that thye had won.

"We do." said the Princes emotionlessly told the preacher.

"It being... And do you..." The Preacher began just as Batista's and Shane's squawking filled the air as their army of birds flew down toward the ship and attacked Heather and Shannon causing them to scream in fright as the birds flew around the ship.

Sam the Falcon to join in the fun with the birds.

Jacob Saba who were being held by Billy to bark and roar happily as the guests started to run around in fright just as the seals hopped onto the ship and pelicans dumped water, lobsters and seaweed on Heather and Shannon who's noses was grabbed by lobsters causing them to scream as starfish attached themselves to the fake Brides.

"Then by the power..." The Preacher continued not noticing the chaos around him.

"Get away, you slimy little.." Heather yelled at the starfish as she tried to get them off of her just as a seal began to balance her and Shannon on it's nose and then tossed them to his friends just as Jason and Adam finally made it to the ship and then Serena, Amy, and Mina began to climb onto it just as Heather and Shannon were thrown onto the cake.

"Oh!" Heather and Shannon yelled as Serena, Mina, and Amy climbed onto the ship just as Shane's squawked right in the witches face.

"Oh, why you little.." and Shannon began as she grabbed Shane by the neck and then began to shake him causing Adam to let Saba and Jacob go who flew over to Heather and Shannon and then bit them on the bottoms causing them to scream as Batista broke the chains that held the lockets causing it to fly through the air and then crash in front of Serena, Amy, and Mina causing it to break causing the spell over Tommy and David to and Billy to discover the truth as the spell break and Serena, Amy, and Mina all regained their voices.

"Serena, Mina?" Tommy and David asked in shock.

"Amy?" Billy asked in wonder

"Tommy, David." Serena and Mina happily told the princes as Saba and Sam happily flew over to them.

"Billy!" Amy said as Jacob went up to her barking happily

"You... You all can talk?" Prince Tommy asked Serena in shock.

"You're the ones." Prince David happily told Mina as the Princes ran over to the girls.

"Tommy...David, get away from them." Rita yelled at the Princes payed them no mind.

"It was you girls all the time." Prince Tommy happily told Serena as he took her hands into his own.

"Oh Tommy and David, we wanted to tell you." Serena admitted as the sun started to set.

"Tommy..David...No!" Divatox yelled as The Sailor Mermaids and Power Ranger Princes were about to kiss but the sun set causing Serena, Amy, Mina to all moan in pain as they all changed back into mermaids.

"You're too late!" cackled Rita knowing that they had won as Tommy, David, and Billy looked at the Sailor Mermaids in shock.

"You're too late!" Divatox yelled as she and Rita changed back into their real forms causing all of the guests to gasp in shock as The Sea Witches cackled as she crawled down the boat and then grabbed Serena, Amy, and Billy.

"So long, lover boys." Rita told the princes as she and Divatox jumped over board taking Serena, Amy, and Mina with them.

"No!" yelled Prince Tommy worringly.


	28. Chapter 28 The Final Battle Part 1

(Under the sea)

"Poor little princesses. It's not you three that we're after, we've got much bigger fish to.." Rita began to explain as she dragged Serena, Mina, and Amy with them through the water until she was stopped by an angry Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto.

"Rita and Divatox stop!" Queen Serenity angrily ordered the sea witches as she pointed her staff at them.

"Hmph!" Said Sailor Pluto

"Why, Queen Serenity! How are you?" Divatox chuckled as they swam around her.

"Let them go!" Queen Serenity ordered the Witches.

"Not a chance, They're ours now!" Rita angrily told the queen.

"We made a deal." Divatox told the queen as they made the contract appear and then showed it to Queen Serenity.

"Mom, I'm sorry! We-we.." Serena tried to explain as Elgar and Kunzite held her and Sailors Mercury and Venus back.

"We didn't mean to, I didn't know!" Serena yelled as Queen Serenity used her mighty staff to break the contract but all it did was blast Rita and Divatox into a large rock causing them to laugh.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you." Rita told the Queen as she and Divatox swam over to her.

"Of course, we always were sisters with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great Sea Moon Queen and her 2 guardians are very precious commodities."

Divatox told the Queen as the contract flew over to the Sailor Merscouts and started to wrap around them causing Serena, Amy, and Mina to begin to transform into a polyps just as Queen Serenity tried to swim over to them.

"But we might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better." Rita told the queen who closed her eyes sadly knowing that the sea witch ment her.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29 The Final Battle part 2

Meanwhile above the sea, Tommy and David who was back in their regular clothes was on a speed boat with Billy driving away from the wedding ship.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Sam yelled out at the princes and Billy.

"Sam, we lost them once. We're not going to lose them again!" Prince Tommy yelled.

Meanwhile...Under the sea,

"Now, do we have a deal?" Rita asked the queen as Serena, Amy, and Mina looked on in fright as the Moon Queen used her scepter to change the signature on the contract.

"Ha! It's done then!" Divatox yelled as the Sailor Mermaids returned to their real forms as the golden light wrapped around the Queen transforming her into a polyp.

"No! Oh, no!" Mina yelled as Rita and Divatox cackled.

"Your Majesty." Sailor Pluto told the Queen sadly.

"Mommy." Serena asked worringly as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"At last... it's ours." Rita and Divatox happily told The Sailor Mermaids, the Catfishes, and the eels as she swam over to the Queen and each broke off the crown stole the Silver Crystal, and the scepters.

"No." Amy gasped in shock as Rita and Divatox laughed while Serena looked down at her mother and started to get mad.

"You, You monsters!" Serena yelled as she swam as fast as she, Mina, and Amy could over to the sea witches and then jumped onto their backs where they wrapped their arms around them.

"Don't fool with us, ya little brats!" Rita yelled as she threw them off of her and Divatox towards into a rock.

"Contract or no, We'll blast ... Ow!"Divatox yelled as Billy threw a spear at her just as she was about to blast the Sailor Mermaids with the trident.

"Why, you fools." Divatox growled as she turned around.

"Boys, look out!" Serena yelled as Rita and Divatox trapped Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Venus.

"After them!" Rita ordered the eels causing them to swim after Tommy, David, and Billy who swam to the surface and then took a deep breath before they were dragged back into the sea by Kunzite and Elgar.

"Come on!" Luna order Artemis as they swam over to the eels.

Luna then scratched Elgar's tail causing him to scream in pain as Artemis slapped Kunzite with his tail causing them to let Tommy, Billy, and David go.

"Say goodbye to your sweethearts." Rita told the Sailor Mermaids as she and Divatox aimed the scepters at the prince brothers and Power Ranger Billy. They were about to fire them when the rest of the Sailor Mermaids pulled on the Witches's hair causing the scepters's beam of lights to hit the eels causing them to be destoryed.

"Babies! Our poor little poopsies." said the Sea Witches sadly before they began to get mad.

Growling in rage, Rita and Divatox used the scepters to make themselves grow into 2 large monsters causing Luna and Artemis to quake in fear as Sailors Moon, Mercury, & Venus and Tommy, David, & Billy swam to the surface.


	30. Chapter 30 The Final Battle part 3

The Sailor Mermaids swam towards their lovers and reunited realizing this was just the beginning of the battle.

"Rangers, you've gotta get away from here." Serena told Tommy as she swam over to him.

"No, We won't leave you." Tommy told Serena as they all held each other just as Rita and Divatox cackled as they surfaced causing The Power Rangers and David along with the Sailor Mermaids to jump off of their heads and land in the water as lightning struck and thunder boomed in the sky.

"You pitful, insignificant fools!" Rita told The Sailor Mermaids and The Power Rangers as she tried to hit them with one of her tentacles.

"Look out!" David warned them causing both of them to dive into the water.

"Now we are the rulers of all the world! The waves and winds obey our every whim!" Divatox yelled as lightning crashed and thunder boomed while the waves began to crash causing Serena, Amy, & Mina and Tommy, David, & Billy be seperated from each other.

"Billy!" yelled Amy in fright as Billy screamed as he was thrown into the ocean.

"The land, sea and all its spoils bow to our power!" Rita then yelled as she raisedthe scepter into the air to create a tornado causing homes and the castle to crumble.

Divatox dipped the second scepter into the water and then used it to create a whirlpool that caused all of the sunken ships to surface causing the Sailor Mermaids to swim over to a rock and cling to it as The Power Rangers surfaced.

Quickly, Tommy grabbed onto the closest ship's rope and then used it to climb onto the ship.

Not knowing what Fiore was doing, Divatox used the scepter to destory the rock that the Sailor Mermaids were holding onto causing them to fall into the whirlpool just as Tommy and Billy ran towards the ship's wheel while Kath looked up from the bottom of the whirlpool.

Divatox then used the Scepter to zap The Sailor Mermaids who are fighting back with their own powers.

Sailor moon came on the surface and found an old trident that she revived with her energy and with the power of Ariel's father King Triton.

Rita was about to destroy the Power Rangers protecting the kingdom and village from her wrath until Sailor Moon jumped on Rita's back and stabbed her through the heart with trident.

Rita screamed in pain as she fell onto the beach sand, turned into the dust, and washed away in the waves.

Tommy, David, and Billy finally made it to the ship's wheel and then began to steer it towards Divatox knowing that the front of the boat had a long board sticking out in front of it.

"So much for true love!" Divatox cackled as she was about to try and hit Mina and Amy but was stabbed by the boat causing her to scream in pain and Sailor moon swam and did her final attack with one of her mother's scepter.

"Cosmic Sea Moon Power!"

Divatox was weaking as she was finally destroyed causing the boat to sink once more causing Tommy, David, and Billy to jump off of the boat and swim back onto the shore where they collapsed.


	31. Chapter 31 Human again

As Rita's and Divatox's reign of terror ended, so did their spells causing the polyps to return to normal including Queen Serenity who traveled to the surface just as the sun rose where she found Amy, Mina, and Serena looked sadly at Tommy, David, and Billy from their rock.

"They really do love them, don't they, Pluto?" Queen Serenity asked the time guardian curiously as she came to a decision on what to do about his daughter's and her friends love for the human princes and friend.

"Mmm. Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty, children got to be free to lead their own lives." Pluto told the queen.

"You always say that?" Queen Serenity skeptically asked Pluto causing her to chuckle sheepishly as she shrugged.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left." Queen Serenity sighed sadly.

"And what's that, Your Majesty?" Pluto asked curiously.

"How much I'm going to miss my only daughter." Queen Serenity sadly told Pluto as she push her scepter with the Silver Crystal at the sea causing a glowing light to float over to Princess Serena, Amy, and Mina making their tail to glow causing them to look down curiously and then grin happily as their wishes came true.

Serena grabbed the scepter and the Silver crystal as they jumped into the sea as their tails turned into legs which they used to walk out of the sea and onto the shore in sparkling light pink, sky blue, and light orange dresses just as Tommy, David, and Billy all woke up causing the to run over to the Sailor Soldiers, each pick a girl up, spin her around, put her down and then they kiss.

They went back to the castle to get clean up from the battle so they asked for some private time as the 6 lovers were taking a bubble bath.

Serena, Amy, and Mina were all bathing with their Power Ranger lovers as they were all it didn't take long before they'd enjoyed a long picnic together and planned their wedding.

That night, Tommy let Serena come into his bedroom. She was shy but gladly agreed as she entered the bedroom and together as they enjoyed their first night together.

Tommy was shirtless softly touching Serena's body through her nightgown she felt her body heat up with his touch as she slipped her nightgown off and she was nude in front of him.

Tommy picked Serena up, got her under the covers and made love to her by putting his fully aroused organ into her wet opening and their moans filled their night air.


	32. Chapter 32 The Wedding

A short while later, a new wedding boat traveled to the middle of the sea for the triple wedding of Princesses Serena, Amy, & Mina and Princes Tommy, David, & Billy.

The three Sailor Mermaid Brides were each wearing a Royal White Wedding dress with their colors along with the flower bouquets.

After they were all wed, Saba and Jacob jumped on them and then licked Serena, Amy, Billy, and Tommy. Sam sat on Mina's shoulder and then David's as everyone cheered while Tanya cried in Adam's arms.

The Moon merfolk and creatures waved to Serena, Amy, and Mina including the rest of the proud Sailor Merscouts while Batista lifted Lita and Raye into the air near the ship causing the three brides to smile as they hugged their best friends and then petted Batista's feathers as he put Lita and Rei back into the water.

Luna and Artemis sniffled on top of the wedding cake where they gasped in shock as Chef Rocky went after the catfishes with his butcher's knife causing the Moon Catfishes to run for their lives until Luna ran over to a rope connected to the mast causing her to snap the rope with her claws causing the mast to swing through the air and hit Chef Rocky causing him to get knocked out as Luna and Artemis flopped to the side of the ship.

"Yes!" laughed Artemis as they jumped over the side of the ship and landed next to Batista and Shane.

"Thank you. Thank you." Luna bowed happily as Shane patted her on the head.

Unknown to what just happened, Serena walked over to the edge of the ship where Queen Serenity used the waves to raise herself up to her daughter and then hugged her causing her to hug her mom back.

"I love you, Mommy." Serena whispered to Queen Serenity and then let go of her mother as Prince Tommy, his brother David, and Billy bowed before the moon queen who nodded her head at the 3 men who risked their lives for her daughter and warriors.

Now we can walk

Now we can run

Now we can stay all day in the sun

Queen Serenity then put her hand on her daughter's hand and gave her own Silver crystal as she lowered herself down and then swam over to the remaining Sailor Mermaids as Serena blew a kiss to her mother.

Just you and me

And I can be

Princes Tommy and David with Billy then walked over to Serena, Amy and Mina linked arms with them and then waved at the Moon merfolk and Moon mercreatures as Serena, Amy, and Mina did the same.

Part of your world

Queen Serenity then used her mighty trident to create a rainbow that appeared over the wedding ship that began to sail off as mercreatures and merfolk waved good-bye as Princesses Serena, Amy, and Mina and Princes Tommy, David, and Billy kissed.


End file.
